Le siècle de tous les changements
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Recueil de vignettes plus ou moins courtes. Majordome, ptérodactyle, faille qui crache des schtroumphs, boîtes bleus et personnages fictifs pas si fictifs... Journées ordinaires pour Torchwood.
1. Journée Ordinaire

Premier cour texte, qui était un essaie de dialogue. Le reste arrive !

* * *

**Une journée comme les autres**

« Salut les enfants, je vous ai manqué ? La Faille est restée sage pendant mon absence ?  
- Jack, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Tosh, tout va bien.  
- Tu as l'air bien trop satisfait de toi-même. Toshiko a parfaitement raison, la méfiance est une réaction tout à fait saine.  
- Ton manque de confiance me blesse Owen. J'ai seulement fait les courses.  
- Les courses...  
- Nous avons désormais un majordome et un animal de compagnie.  
- Un majordome ?  
- Un animal de compagnie ?  
- Un ptérodactyle de compagnie pour être plus précis.  
- Un ptérodactyle ?  
- Jack !  
- Le majordome, c'est le type de Torchwood 1 qui te harcelait, Jones quelque chose ? Celui que tu as menacé de retconner la prochaine fois que tu le voyais ?  
- Ho... Ben il avait de très bons arguments et il a fait preuve de compétence…  
- Capitaine Jack Harkness, ne me dit pas que tu as engagé ce type parce que tu as couché avec lui...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Suzie ma belle, tu restes la première dans mon cœur !  
- Jack…  
- Et non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Mais je dirais pas non cela dit, il porte trèèèès bien le costume trois pièces…  
- Jack.  
- Il m'a aidé à capturer le ptérodactyle, il fait du bon café et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de trier les archives et de les numériser. C'est un choix tout à fait rationnel et le costume n'est qu'un bonus. Ho, et à propos de ptérodactyle, il est à l'arrière du SUV, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à le décharger. Owen ?  
- Je suis médecin tu sais, pas manutentionnaire de dinosaures !  
- Jack ! Pic d'activité de la Faille sur le parc de Fairwater ! Et… coup de téléphone d'un riverain à la police, signalant la présence de "petites créatures bleues et blanches ressemblant à des schtroumfs".  
- Oh, ce doivent être des Smurfariens ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour les humains, mais si on les touche à main nue on risque quand même une sacrée réaction allergique… Au boulot ! Suzie, part en avant, on décharge le ptérodactyle et je te rejoins !  
- Un ptérodactyle, un majordome et la Faille crache des schtroumfs… Journée normale pour Torchwood. Et il n'est que onze heures du matin…  
- Je sais, moi aussi j'adore ce job ! »


	2. Première impression

**Première impression**

La première fois qu'il le voit, l'antipathie est immédiate, pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois. Il se déplace avec une confiance en lui insolente, un sourire colgate vissé aux lèvres, comme s'il possédait le bâtiment. Les rumeurs de couloir l'avaient prévenu que l'homme est attirant et diablement charismatique et pour une fois les rumeurs de couloir ont vu juste. Ce qui en fait est une partie du problème : c'est un charisme délibéré et parfaitement maîtrisé. Tellement artificiel que Ianto se demande comment les gens peuvent s'y laisser prendre.

Il est tout à fait prêt à admettre que la confiance en soi peut être séduisante, mais vraiment, dans le cas présent trop de confiance en soi tue la confiance en soi, et la seule chose que le Capitaine Jack Harkness semble posséder en plus grande quantité encore que sa foi en ses pouvoirs de séduction est l'appétit sexuel. Il n'est pas à Canary Warf depuis cinq minutes et il a déjà flirté avec la réceptionniste, mis la main aux fesses d'un des gardes (qui n'avait pas l'air de s'y opposer), fait à Lisa en la croisant un sourire si dégoulinant de sous-entendu qu'il en était presque inconvenant et il est à présent en passe de séduire la secrétaire de Mme Hartman, qui est pourtant un dragon dans tous les sens du terme.

Avec un haussement d'épaule interne, Ianto prend le dossier qu'il était venu chercher avant que sa route ne croise celle du dirigeant de Torchwood 3 et s'en retourne à ses moutons (les Oviens ne sont pas exactement des moutons en fait, mais ils y ressemblent quand même vraiment beaucoup).  
Il n'a aucune idée de ce que les gens peuvent bien trouver de manière si unanime au Capitaine Jack Harkness, mais après tout, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Il peut bien draguer des extraterrestres si ça peut lui faire plaisir, tant qu'il garde ses allures (et ses mains) de dragueur invétéré à distance de Ianto Jones.  
Dieu merci, il n'aura probablement jamais à travailler directement avec lui.


	3. L'Affaire de la Boîte Bleue, le retour

_Note : Pour une compréhension optimale de ce ficlet il est recommendé d'avoir lu (ou de lire ensuite) mon _L'Affaire de la Boîte Bleue_, qui est un crossover Sherlock Holmes / Docteur Who._

_

* * *

_

**L'Affaire de la Boîte Bleue, le retour**

L' avantage de bosser avec Torchwood, c'est que quoi que vous fassiez, votre journée est rarement ennuyeuse.  
« Vous n'allez pas croire ce que je viens de trouver ! » annonce Ianto en émergeant du tunnel qui mène aux archives. Il a l'air inhabituellement excité et sa cravate est de travers. Or s'il y a une chose que Tosh a appris au cours des derniers mois, c'est bien que sauf danger de mort imminente (ou présence de Jack), la cravate de Ianto n'est _jamais_ de travers.  
Jack est dans son bureau, ce qui ne laisse que la mort imminente, mais Ianto n'a pas l'air spécialement inquiet... Par acquis de conscience Tosh lance le programme d'alerte minimum de Mainframe, sauvegarde ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se tourne vers le jeune homme.  
« Je suis un mort-vivant, » annonce Owen depuis les profondeurs de la salle d'autopsie où il est en train de manigancer dieu sait quoi avec des bouts d'aliens morts. « La seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement me surprendre serait que Jack fasse un vœu de chasteté et s'y tienne… On sait tous à quel point c'est probable…  
- Je rangeais les archives quand je suis tombé là-dessus, » continue Ianto sans se laisser démonter. Il brandit un mince dossier de carton à la couleur passée. « Dieu sait pourquoi c'était rangé sous la rubrique "frais et dépenses" du XVIIIeme… Monsieur, vous devriez venir voir ça, je crois que ça va vous intéresser,…  
- Et c'est quoi ? Un authentique bout de parchemin ? Tu es le seul ici que la bureaucratie fait bander tu sais…  
- Owen, tais-toi. » Gwen fait pivoter sa chaise de bureau et se tourne vers Ianto tandis que Jack descend l'escalier pour les rejoindre dans le centre du Hub. « Alors ? »

Avec un geste théâtral, Ianto ouvre le dossier et en sort un mince manuscrit qu'il tend à Jack. Celui-ci y jette un coup d'œil, lit quelques lignes et hausse les sourcils.  
« C'est ce que je crois ?  
- Ceci est le récit détaillé rédigé par un civil après un Contact avec le Docteur. »  
Des récits plus ou moins détaillés de rencontres avec le Docteur, ils en ont des tas, songe Tosh. Qu'est ce que celui-là à de particulier ?  
- On en a des tas, » dit-elle en essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. « Qu'est ce que celui-là à de particulier ?  
- Le civil en question est le docteur John Watson.  
- Félicitation, » fait aimablement Owen, que la curiosité a finalement fait émerger de sa fosse. « Tu as finalement attrapé cet empoisonnement à la poussière qui te guettait, et tu souffres d'hallucinations.  
- Pour de vrai ? » demande Gwen en prenant le manuscrit des mains de Jack. « Le _docteur Watson ? _Comme dans _Sherlock Holmes ?_ »  
Tosh profite de l'occasion pour examiner l'objet du délit de plus près. Ce n'est pas son domaine de spécialité, mais au premier coup d'œil le papier et l'écriture parfaitement formée qui couvre les pages ont l'air de la bonne époque… Bien entendu il faudrait un test, mais même alors ça ne prouverait pas…  
« Le document est signé et daté. 1915… » commence Ianto d'un ton qui se veut doctoral avant d'être interrompu par Gwen qui sourit de toutes ses dents et n'essaie même pas de cacher son excitation.  
« Il parle de Sherlock Holmes ! Et d'un extraterrestre ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sherlock Holmes a vraiment existé ? Mince alors… »  
Jack récupère le manuscrit et Tosh lit en même temps que lui par-dessus son épaule tandis que Gwen et Owen se chamaillent sur les chances d'existence de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson. (- _C'est un putain de personnage fictionnel ! – Mais on a un rapport ! Noir sur blanc ! Il a même appelé ça l'Affaire de la Boîte Bleue ! – Le Sun aussi est écrit noir sur blanc, ça veut pas dire que le Prince William est la réincarnation d'Elvis ! – Évidemment que non, la réincarnation d'Elvis, c'est l'extraterrestre qu'on a arrêté la semaine dernière ! )_

« Hé bien… » fait Jack quand ils ont lu la dernière ligne. Il a une drôle d'expression, et Tosh à beau savoir du peu qu'ils ont tiré de lui qu'il a volontairement laissé son Docteur pour revenir vers eux, l'expression ne lui donne pas moins l'envie de passer un bras autour de son épaule et de le serrer brièvement contre elle. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas, bien entendu, mais elle remarque que Ianto fait un pas de plus, qui le met directement dans l'espace personnel (certes généralement plutôt réduit) du Capitaine. À la place, elle acquiesce.  
« Si c'est un faux, il est très bien renseigné. Qu'en penses-tu Jack ?  
- La personne qui a écrit à forcément rencontré le Docteur, et il y aura effectivement une migration de trafalax sans-papiers sur la planète Barcelone d'ici… ho, quelques milliers d'année je dirais. Quand au reste… » Il hausse les épaules.  
« Le reste… Voyons voir… Expertise du document, et puis il faudrait chercher dans les archives si les trafalaxs sont répertoriés, et surtout à partir de quelle date, vérifier s'il y a une apparition du Docteur enregistrée en 1881… Quoi d'autre…  
- J'ai déjà vérifié, » interrompt tranquillement Ianto. « La première entrée sur les trafalaxs dans le système date de Novembre 1917, qui est également la date indiqué sur le dossier, probablement quand ils ont récupéré le manuscrit, et la note indique rétroactivement une présence probable à Londres en 1881…  
- Ca se tient… Bien sûr on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que ce soit un faux créé par un employé de Torchwood…  
- Mais pourquoi ? Un canular ?  
- Un Holmien qui essayait d'intégrer les extraterrestres au Grand Jeu ?  
- Le quoi ?  
- Le Grand Jeu, » explique patiemment Tosh, « consiste à croire que Holmes et Watson étaient réel et que Conan Doyle était leur agent littéraire.  
- C'est ridicule.  
- Et un ancien employé aurait écrit ça juste pour s'amuser ?  
- Qui sait ? Mais la question, c'est surtout, si le manuscrit est vrai, qu'il a vraiment été écrit par le docteur Watson, alors pourquoi tout le monde pense que Shelrlock Holmes est un personnage de fiction, hein ?  
- Hé bien… C'est théoriquement possible, le flux temporel est parfois un peu étrange, et en outre il existe totalement des moyens d'effacer l'existence d'une personne… et je ne parle même pas de technologie extraterrestre…  
- C'est ridicule ! » proteste Owen. « Jack, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ça ?  
- C'est pas toi qui disait que t'étais un mort-vivant et que plus rien ne pouvait te surprendre ?  
- Je… Ho et puis merde. Fichu Torchwood. »  
Tosh est d'accord.


End file.
